The Student Council President Virus
by SoumaKumiko14
Summary: Kagamine Len is a student at Crypton Boys High School whose goal is to become the student council president, but who knew that the responsibilities as a president would be so... embarrassing? Based off a One-Shot I read in the second volumen of Sweet Rein by Sakura Tsukuba and Switch Spell by detectivebluebear. There are also Ranma 1/2 and some Fruits Basket references. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Stake your life on love and the door shall open unto you._

_That was a famous saying at this school, but not many people know the true meaning behind it. Crypton Boys High School, known as Crypton-B, and Crypton Girls High School, known as Crypton-G, these two prestigious schools on a huge campus are next to each other. But they are separated by an impenetrably high wall. This wall, located deep in the forest, separates the two schools. Crypton-B is for boys, and Crypton-G is for girls. Unfortunately, students from both schools, are forbidden to come into contact with one another..._

_But youth will find a way... to fall in love..._

* * *

"Oi, Banana Boy! Eggplant! Come 'ere!" A tall, childish, blue haired boy called out to his two best friends. One of them, the oldest of the three, had long purple hair tied in a high ponytail that came down to his hips with a black propeller-like hair band, two strands that lied in front of his shoulders, and narrow sea blue eyes that made him look older than he originally was, kinda like a samurai. The other boy, the shortest and youngest, had spikey golden bangs and a similar hairstyle to the samurai's except that his hair was only shoulder-length when loose. Both students climbed up the slope avoiding tree branches and finally reached their airhead of a friend with exhausted expressions.

"What is it now? ... Heeze... Heeze... You found it?" The purple samurai panted receiving a nod from the ice cream-loving freak before stabbing his thumb behind him, pointing at a gargantuan concrete wall covered in vines and wild flowers.

"Are you both still up for the challenge? Today, we're gonna get some kawaii Crypton-G girlfriends~!" The bluette pumped his fist into the air.

"You d-do know that we can get expelled for this, r-right?" The blonde asked nervously, "We can meet the girls in the next festival anyway"

The bluette thought about it for a brief moment. It was true, both schools would usually join together on festivals so they could meet them one of those days. There was a problem about that, though. If they got in a relationship, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They could always use phones or give each other's addresses, but that, too, was forbidden unfortunately.

"Bad idea, lets just leave and study for the test we have for science!" The purple headed student ranted. They could do that, but they were already there, so might as well do something. The bluette shook his head then turned around to inspect the wall, checking if there was some crack or loose brick in which they could at least see the girls from Crypton-G.

"Everything has its flaws, so there must be something wrong with this wall" Ignoring his friend's ranting, the blue head kept pushing and kicking the wall. Soon, his friends started to fight the wall with him, but there was no use. "I SO HATE THIS WALL!" He growled punching the wall, but cried in pain soon after.

_CRACK_

At the sound of that they immediately ran behind a bush to hide and peeked through a small hole to see who or what caused the noise. What they had heard was a guy who accidentally stepped, or dropped, on a fallen branch. He had short black hair, shinning purple eyes and milk chocolate skin, he was just a bit taller than the bluette, too. He also wore the common black school uniform and a leather messenger bag with a few letters poking out of the opening. After a couple of seconds, the guy straightened himself, dusted off his clothes, and made his way down the slope into the school campus leaving them stumped.

Once out of their sight, they stood up and looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Where did he come from? I didn't hear him coming" The samurai boy said surprised. He was the son of parents who care about defense and assails, The Kamui family, a family of "passive" yakuza - who would only attack if bothered - therefore he was used to paying really close attention to his surroundings.

"I don't know, I didn't see him coming either" the blonde shook his head.

"I think I know..." The blue headed boy gasped, "He came from Crypton-G!"

The other two friends stared at him. The obsession of going to the other side was really starting to affect the poor guy. No way in the world could a Crypton-B student be in Crypton-G, it was impossible! If the guy really did come from the other side of the wall then they would've most likely heard the girls screaming. But they didn't.

"Kaito, you're seriously starting to worry me. How much ice cream did you eat?" The samurai massaged his temples as he glared at the bluette, Kaito.

"C'mon Gakupo, think about it" Kaito beamed pointing at the direction the boy had gone to just moments ago, "The first few student council presidents have been known to run off on the first day and isolating themselves from the other guys for reasons they don't want to talk about. I've also heard that once that they are allowed to go to Crypton-G. So my conclusion is that they have to do something to go there for them to run away"

"Kaito, that's not-"

"You!" Kaito interrupted the blonde, "You said you were planning on becoming the next student president, why was it?"

"Because the privileges the school gives are really good" he answered matter-of-factly, " You don't have to pay for food at the cafeteria and your scholarship money is increased, too"

"Exactly!" The bluette clapped his hands together, "They bribe you so you want to become the next student council president so they can do stuff to you!" Kaito began to walk away the others following close behind. Gakupo, the purple haired boy, face palmed realizing how dumb his friend was.

"There is no such thing as what you're imagining, that's simply preposterous!"

"Len, think you can find that out?" Kaito questioned the blonde, "Since you're going to be the next president, think you can test my hypothesis?" Said boy turned to face the wall behind him. Was Kaito's hypothesis really true? He was scared to find that out.

"Forget about it, he's just hallucinating" Gakupo tried to comfort Len and then whispered in his right ear "You know how he gets after eating too much ice cream" both friends laughed at that. It was true, after eating his favorite treat, Kaito gets really hyper to the point he speaks gibberish nonsense.

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

The guy from before knocked on the door that leads to the student council president's office. His messenger bag with letters was now empty, the last delivery being in his hand. It was a brown medium-sized package tied together with a white string. The student knew very well what the package had inside and what was it for. He grinned, oh how he loved election day.

The doors opened just slightly to reveal what seemed like a skinny guy of pale blond long hair with his arms crossed tightly across his chest as if he were hiding something. He didn't look happy at all, in fact, he looked annoyed. The brown haired boy gave the other a worried look and patted his head. The receiver grimaced and slapped the other's hand away.

"What do you want?!" He blurted out in a low whisper.

"Not the right time?" The raven head asked getting a nod in exchange, "Well guess what I've got for you~" The blonde's green orbs widened when he saw the package.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

"Hai" the brunette gave him the package, "Soon, you'll be released from this torture and be able to do what you couldn't do before" the blond snickered and licked his lips teasingly.

"I can hardly wait"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story~ Tell me, what do you think is happening? What was the first thing that came to your minds? Did it sound wrong? Cuz it was supposed to sound wrong :D**

**This story will be kinda like Fruits Basket in terms of genre (comedy, romance and I think drama). There will be a lot of awkward scenes on this one and a lot of yaoi and yuri suggestions XD, but trust me guys, this story is as straight as someone who'd been crushed by the Kagamine's Rodarora. You can consider this fanfic like a test to see how dirty minded you are XD, good luck with that! So review what first came to your minds~**

**Please R&amp;R, follow, and favorite :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**...**

**HunnyBunnySenpai... I think you'll need some brain bleach to read this fanfic...**


	2. AN: Status and an Apology

***Announcer Voice***

**Hey guys~! Kumiko here! **

**And today I welcome you all to another awesome chapter of The Student Council President Virus. **

**Today I bring you an update on this chapter's status and some things to expect. I wanted to say first of all that I won't be updating for a while due to personal problems, a collab I'm making, and writer's block (not for this story tho).**

**I originally had the story planned out for this and all but ever since FNaF 3 came out I began to rethink the storyline of my FNaF fanfic so now I'm having trouble with that to the point I can't focus on my other stories. I might change some parts of this Prologue later on cuz I don't like how this one came out but it'll take a while. :( I'm so very sorry. If any of you have any ideas I could use I'm free through PM. **

**Anyway, I came up with an idea, you can send me OCs if you like. If you wish to join the story PM me and I'll send you what you need to fill in for me to know how your character will be. And be sure to not hug someone who's the same gender as you... It will look wrong... You'll see what I mean in around chapter 2 or 3 when they're up.**

**So that's it, that's all I wanted to say other than thanks those of you who liked this story :3. Bye~**


End file.
